Langit malam
by Nona295
Summary: bagaimana jika kau harus menjadi pembantu dari orang yang kau anggap musuh terbesarmu, apa kau akan semakin membencinya atau justru hubungan kalian akan membaik. judul tidak nyambung dengan cerita


**Disclaimer masashi kishimoto**

warning : ooc,typo dan kekurangan lainnya

 _H_ _osh..hosh.._

nafasku rasanya sesak sekali setelah berlari keliling lapangan.

 _pluuk.._

"Eh..!!"

"Ternyata Hyuuga itu lemah,hanya karena berlari keliling lapangan sudah kehabisan nafas"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria muncul dari belakangku dan memberikan minuman. Aku tidak sedang bermimpikan, dia Uchiha Sasuke pangeran sekolah yang mempunyai banyak sekali fansgirl memberikanku minum. Bukan karna seorang pangeran sekolah yang memberikan aku minum tapi ini Uchiha Sasuke memberikan minum kepada Hyuuga Hinata. Hampir satu sekolah tau bahwa aku dan Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak pernah bisa akur setiap kali bertemu, baik disekolah maupun diluar sekolah. Jadi tidak salahkan jika aku tidak percaya dan menaruh curiga, bisa saja minumannya sudah dicampurkan dengan sesuatu, meskipun tutup minumannya masih tersegel tapi Uchiha itu cerdas dia bisa melakukan apapun yang tidak bisa dilakukan orang lain.

"Uchiha..aku fikir kau sudah salah paham,hanya karena nafas ku yang tak beraturan bukan berarti aku lemah. Bahkan untuk keliling lapangan 10 putaran pun aku masih sanggup" ucapku sambil mengembalikan minuman itu padanya. "Hn ?" sebelah alisnya terangkat tidak percaya. Aku menatap onixnya tajam berusaha membuatnya untuk percaya.

"Buktikan..!"

"Apa ?"

"Lari 10 putaran buktikan kalau itu bukan hanya omong kosong"

Tidak..Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan masih sanggup lari keliling lapangan 10 putaran. Jangankan 10 putaran baru 1 kali putaran pun aku pasti sudah pingsan.

"Untuk apa, hanya membuang-buang waktu berharga ku saja" ucapku dengan wajah sedatar mungkin,berharap agar uchiha sombong itu tidak tahu kebohonganku. Aku berlalu meninggalkan si pangeran Uchiha namun baru satu langkah tiba-tiba tanganku di tahan membuat ku terpaksa berhenti. Uchiha itu mulai mendekatiku dan berbisik di telingaku "aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginan mu jika berhasil menyelesaikan 10 putaran, itupun jika kau berani". Aku mendorong dadanya menjauh dariku "aku tidak takut sama sekali Uchiha, hanya 10 putaran aku bisa melakukannya" aku menatap mata onixnya tajam, aku tidak boleh terlihat ragu apa lagi takut hanya 10 putaran aku pasti kuat.

"Jika kau kalah kau harus menjadi pembantuku selama 1 bulan" jadi ini tujuannya, dari awal dia tahu kalau aku tidak akan sanggup dan sengaja menjebakku agar dia bisa menjadikan aku pembantunya dan mempermalukanku. Dia benar-benar licik, membuatku emosi. "DENGAR UCHIHA AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH. AKAN AKU BUAT KAU MENCIUM SEPATUKU INI DAN MENJAUH DARIKU SELAMANYA" dia nampak terkejut, sepertinya dia tidak menyangka aku akan berteriak seperti ini, membuat semua siswa yang ada di lapangan melihat kearah kami berdua. Aku tidak perduli ini menyangkut harga diriku. Aku mulai berlari.

1 putaran masih aman

2 putaran masih bisa bertahan

3 putaran nafas mulai terputus-putus

4 putaran..

 ** _BRRUKKHH.._**

"HINATA..!!!"

Pandanganku menggelap aku pingsan, teman-temanku memanggil namaku khawatir. Sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan diriku untuk 30 hari kedepan.

*

 **Normal vop**

Sebuah ransel hitam tergeletak dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang, sementara gadis pemilik tas tersebut sedang asyik duduk disalah satu dahannya. Rambut indigo panjangnya tertiup angin, mata amethystnya yang indah memandang langit cerah. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hyuuga Hinata menghabiskan waktunya disekolah dengan duduk didahan pohon, bahkan saat istirahat dia akan memakan bentonya diatas pohon sambil melihat langit, memang aneh seorang gadis memanjat pohon apalagi pohon tersebut cukup tinggi. Alasannya sangat simple, dia tidak mau ada yang mengganggunya padahal tidak ada satupun siswa yang berani datang ketempat itu karena beredar rumor pohon tersebut memiliki penghuni. Alasan lainnya Hinata itu suka menatap langit, menurut Hinata melihat langit dari atas pohon itu lebih indah.

"Sudah ku duga kau ada disini" Sasuke berdiri dibawah pohon sambil menatap Hinata yang masih asyik memandang langit. "Kau mengganggu pagiku Uchiha" ucap Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, sedikit bingung juga kenapa Uchiha satu ini tau tempat rahasia Hinata, padahal Tenten saja yang teman dekat Hinata tidak tau. "Aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan taruhan kita kemarin" Jika saja pohon ini pendek mungkin Hinata akan langsung melompat. Pagi-pagi sekali Hinata berangkat dari rumahnya untuk menghindari Uchiha bungsu itu, tapi si pangeran tampan malah ada dibawah pohon tempat Hinata biasa menenangkan diri. Berdiri dengan memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana dan apa-apaan angin yang menerbangkan rambut hitamnya itu membuatnya terlihat semakin keren, eits..itu menurut fansgirlnya Sasuke, tapi menurut Hinata dia **so** **keren.**

Hinata turun dari pohon, tidak perlu takut Sasuke akan melihat celana dalamnya karena Hinata memakai celana pendek lagi di balik roknya. "Kemarin kau hanya sedang beruntung Uchiha, lagi pula aku sedang kurang sehat kemarin" ucap Hinata sambil bersedekap dada. "terserah perjanjian tetap perjanjian, yang jelas mulai hari ini sampai 30 hari kedepan kau akan menjadi pembantuku" Hinata mendecih pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. "Selama 30 hari kedepan kau harus berangkat dan pulang bersamaku, disekolahpun kau harus selalu berada didekatku, selain itu kau harus menyiapkan bekal untukku dengan banyak tomat didalamnya, jika aku menghubungimu kau harus segera datang, dan jangan banyak protes" kemudian Sasuke membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju kelas. Hinata yang tadinya hendak protes hanya bisa diam dan merutuki Sasuke dalam hati.

Sesampainya dikelas Hinata langsung menduduki kursinya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja. "Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata ?" Tenten teman sebangku Hinata bertanya khawatir "Tenten apa kau membawa gunting ?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Tenten, "Kau tidak berniat bunuh dirikan hanya karena harus menjadi pembantu Uchiha ?" Tenten sangat tau seberapa besar Hinata membenci Sasuke, bisa sajakan Hinata nekat bunuh diri karena frustasi harus menjadi pembantu orang yang dianggapnya musuh, Hinata itu mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi "aku akan memotong rambut pantat ayam Uchiha menyebalkan itu, kalau perlu aku akan buat dia menjadi botak agar dia malu dan tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya" ucap Hinata penuh emosi. Tenten meringis pelan, setidaknya Hinata tidak mempunyai niat bunuh diri.

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi tapi Hinata masih betah duduk dibangkunya, sementara Tentan sudah kabur duluan ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya. Kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah padahal biasanya dia akan langsung menuju pohon yang menjadi tempat favoritnya. Sasuke melangkah mendekati meja Hinata, tangannya membawa dua kotak jus, yang satu jus tomat dan yang satu jus blueberry "bawa bekalmu" hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha tampan. Biasanya Hinata akan langsung marah jika Sasuke memerintahnya, tapi kali ini dia menurut tanpa protes dan mengikuti Sasuke.

Mereka sudah sampai dipohon favorit Hinata. "Kenapa kita kesini ?" Hinata bingung Sasuke membawanya ketempat ini karene biasanya Sasuke lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya diatap sekolah. "baiklah kita keatap" baru Sasuke akan berbalik Hinata mencegahnya "jangan..aku tidak mau repot-repot naik tangga, lagipula sudah terlanjur sampai disini" apa Hinata tidak salah bicara, dia tidak mau repot-repot naik tangga tapi mau bersusah payah memanjat pohon. Kini mereka sudah berada diatas pohon sambil menikmati bekal yang Hinata bawa, meskipun ketika naik mereka sedikit kesusahan karena harus membawa bekal dan juga jus.

"Hari minggu nanti jangan buat janji dengan siapapun"

"Kenapa ? kau mau menyuruhku mencuci baju-bajumu atau membereskan rumahmu ?"

 **Tuk..**

" _ittai._." Sasuke memukulkan sumpit dikening Hinata, membuat Hinata mengusap-usap keningnya dan memelototi Sasuke sambil mengembungkan pipinya, terlihat sangat lucu. "Kau itu padahal aku belum memberi tahumu apa yang harus kau lakukan tapi sudah berfikiran yang tidak-tidak" Sasuke sedikit kesal karena Hinata selalu berfikiran buruk tentangnya, padahal seingat Sasuke, dia tidak pernah membuat keslahan yang membuat Hinata membencinya. "Jadi aku harus melakukan apa Uchiha ?, dan tidak perlu memukul juga kan" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya sambil terus mengusap-usap keningnya. "Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, aku tidak memukulnya dengan keras" Hinata hanya memdengus sambil memajukan bibirnya. "Hari minggu temani aku kesuatu tempat, aku akan menjemputmu dirumahmu jam 09.00".

*

 **Tin..tin..**

Hari minggu jam 09.00 Sasuke sudah berada tepat didepan rumah Hinata. Bukannya Hinata yang keluar malah Neji kakak Hinata yang keluar. Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan sedikit membungkukan badannya pada Neji "kau adik Itachi kan Uchiha Sasuke ?" Neji adalah teman seangkatan Itachi sewaktu di Senior High School dulu, "hn.." hanya itu tanggapan Sasuke "wajah kalian memang mirip tapi sifat kalian sangat berbeda, kau lebih pendiam dan kaku" memang Itachi lebih ramah dan lebih murah senyum ketimbang Sasuke yang selalu berwajah datar. "Nii-san" tidak lama kemudian Hinata keluar dengan menggunakan dress lavender tanpa lengan sepanjang lutut, rambut indigo panjangnya diikat sebagian, terlihat manis. "Jadi kau akan kencan dengan Sasuke ?, pantas saja kau berdandan dari pagi sekali" Neji tersenyum menggoda Hinata membuat pipi Hinata bersemu merah menahan malu "Ti..Tidak itu berlebihan nii-san, lagipula ini bukan kencan" Hinata tidak ingin Uchiha itu besar kepala, walaupun memang sebenarnya Hinata berdandan dari pagi-pagi sekali sampai-sampai dia absen dari kegiatan rutinnya menyiapkan sarapan untuk ayah dan kakaknya. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata tidak pernah pergi berdua saja dengan laki-laki selain kakak dan ayahnya, jadi hal yang wajar jika dia berusaha tampil sempurna meskipun didepan lelaki yang paling dibencinya.

Mereka telah sampai ditempat tujuan, Hinata turun dari mobil dia kebingungan kenapa Sasuke mengajaknya ketaman bermain, kebanyakan yang pergi ketaman bermain itu pasangan yang sedang kencan sementara mereka bukan pasangan, kalau pasangan pembantu dan majikan sih iya.

"Aku ingin mencoba permainan yang ada disini, dan aku tidak mau mencobanya sendiri jadi kau harus menemani ku". Sasuke yang salah bicara atau Hinata yang salah dengar, seorang pangeran sekolah yang terkenal sangat dingin dan cuek mengajak Hinata mencoba permainan ditaman bermain. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu" tanpa sadar Hinata malah melihat Sasuke seolah-olah menemukan hewan langka. Sepertinya Hinata berlebihan, bagaimanapun jugakan Sasuke itu manusia normal yang butuh refreshing dari kesibukannya disekolah.

Sasuke manarik tangan Hinata masuk kedalam taman bermain, mereka mulai memilih permainan yang akan mereka coba terlebih dahulu. Awalnya Hinata sedikit risih, namun lama kelamaan dia merasa nyaman dan menikmati liburannya ditaman bermain. Hinata tertawa ketika melihat Sasuke memakai bando dengan telinga kelinci dan memaksanya untuk berfoto difoto box. Sasuke yang kesal membalasnya dengan mengajak Hinata naik roller coaster yang membuat Hinata muntah-muntah ketika turun dari wahana extreme itu "gadis yang senang memanjat pohon muntah-muntah hanya karena naik roller coaster" ucap Sasuke sambil memijit-mijit tengkuk Hinata yang dihadiahi death glare dari gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Ayo pergi" ajak Sasuke karena hari mulai sore dan mereka sudah mencoba hampir semua wahana yang ada ditaman bermain ini, "kemana? kita tidak akan makan dulu ? aku lapar Uchiha" Hinata memegangi perutnya yang terasa lapar, saking asyiknya bermain mereka lupa belum makan dari tadi "baiklah kita makan dulu". Mereka berjalan menuju cafe yang ada ditaman bermain dan memesan makanan, mereka makan dengan tenang tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Selesai makan mereka langsung menuju mobil dan pergi meninggalkan taman bermain. "Ini bukan jalan kerumahku Uchiha" Hinata sedikit panik ketika menyadari ini bukan arah menuju rumahnya "kita akan kemana lagi ? kau tidak akan menculikku atau membawaku ketempat yang aneh-anehkan" Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam "berhenti berfikir yang tidak-tidak Hyuuga, aku tidak mungkin mencelakaimu" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kekaca mobil sambil memajukan bibirnya tanda dia kesal.

Sesampainya ditempat tujuan Sasuke langsung keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil Hinata. "Cepat turun kita sudah sampai" Hinata yang sedang melamun tidak menyadari jika sudah sampai ditempat tujuan, kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri memperhatikan sekeliling "ini dimana ? kau tidak berniat meninggalkanku disinikan ?" ternyata Hinata masih saja merasa curiga. Sasuke yang merasa kesal berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Hinata. "Hei uchiha kau tidak boleh meninggalkan aku disini atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada polosi" Hinata yang takut ditinggalkan mengejar Sasuke dan menghalangi jalan Sasuke dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya agar Sasuke berhenti berjalan "Uchiha aku ingin pulang sekarang". Sasuke memutar badan Hinata memperlihatkan pemandangan indah yang ada di belakang Hinata. Mata Hinata melebar tidak percaya mulutnya menganga kemudian membentuk senyuman yang memperlihatkan gigi putihnya. Didepannya terhampar pantai yang indah, airnya berwarna biru, sesekali ada ombak kecil yang membasahi pasir putih ditambah langit senja yang dihiasi sunset membuat Hinata tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berlari setelah melepaskan sepatunya membiarkan kaki-kakinya dibasahi air asin. Sementara pria dengan mata onix tersenyum tipis memperhatikan tingkah gadis yang identik dengan wangi lavender.

Langit sudah menggelap tapi Hinata dan Sasuke masih betah berada dipantai tersebut. Mereka tidur diatas pasir pantai, tidak perduli jika baju dan rambut mereka akan kotor oleh pasir nantinya. ditemani deburan ombak mereka memandang langit yang ditaburi bintang dan bulan.

"Uchi_"

"Panggil aku Sasuke"

"t_"

"kau tidak boleh menolak karna ini perintah"

"baiklah Sasuke, mmm..apa kau suka melihat langit ?"

"aku suka melihat langit, saat melihat langit aku merasa tenang, apalagi langit biru" entah Hinata sadar atau tidak ketika mengatakan itu.

"jadi karna itu kau menyukai Naruto" ucap Sasuke dengan datar

"eh..kenapa kau bisa tahu ?" Naruto adalah cinta pertama Hinata. Saat smp Hinata, Sasuke dan Naruto memang satu sekolah. Sasuke dan Naruto bersahabat, Hinata ingat saat pertama kali melihat Naruto yang diperhatikan Hinata adalah mata birunya, bukan rambutnya yang berwarna kuning mencolok atau tiga garis seperti kumis kucing dipipinya. Tanpa sadar dia mulai terpikat dengan mata biru Naruto. Mungkin Sasuke sering melihat Hinata yang sering memandang mata biru Naruto ketika mereka berpapasan.

"aku lebih suka langit malam, jika disiang hari langit dihiasi awan maka dimalam hari langit akan dihiasi bulan. Meskipun pada langit malam ada banyak bintang tapi menurutku bulan lebih indah dan menarik".Sasuke memandang mata Hinata sementara Hinata mengernyit bingung, jawaban Sasuke benar-benar tidak nyambung.

"Sudah malam, sebikanya kita pulang sekarang" Sasuke bangun dan berdiri, dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata yang masih tiduran, Hinata memegang tangan Sasuke. Mereka membersihkan belakang baju mereka untuk mengurangi pasir yang menempel. Akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata pun pulang.

*

"Hari ini aku bangun kesiangan jadi hanya bisa membawa onigiri"

"Hn"

Sudah tiga minggu terlewati dari perjanjian yang dibuat Sasuke dan Hinata, artinya tinggal seminggu lagi Hinata akan menjadi pembantu Sasuke. Hinata mulai merasa nyaman didekat Sasuke dan melupakan permusuhannya, apalagi setelah pulang dari taman hiburan dan pantai hubungan mereka semakin mencair. Lagipula Sasuke tidak pernah memperlakukan Hinata seperti pembantunya, justru mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Setiap hari Sasuke menjemput Hinata kesekolah bersama, sepulang sekolah mereka tidak langsung pulang selalu menyempatkan mampir ketoko es crime langganan Hinata, sesekali Sasuke akan mengomentari cara Hinata memakan es crime yang seperti anak kecil membuat Hinata mengoleskan es crimenya pada wajah Sasuke sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sementara setiap minggu Sasuke akan mengajak Hinata keluar. Sasuke juga sudah akrab dengan Hiashi dan Neji, terkadang setelah mengantar Hinata dia mampir dan ikut makan malam dulu.

Setelah selesai makan mereka memandang langit sambil mendengarkan musik dari hp Sasuke dengan satu headset. "Sasuke kenapa kau bisa tau tempat rahasiaku ini ?" tanya Hinata penasaran, "Ini bukan tempat rahasia, semua orang tau tempat ini hanya saja mereka tidak berani datang kemari" Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin. "Maksudku tidak ada satu orangpun yang tau aku sering kesini" Hinata memandang Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya "faktanya aku tau" jawab Sasuke cuek. "ck.." Hinata berdecak kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke membuka matanya dan melepaskan headset dari telinganya kemudian dia membalikan badannya "kau lihat itu ?" Sasuke menunjuk kearah atap tempat dia sering menghabiskan waktunya "atap ?" Hinata mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke, namun dia mengernyit bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menunjuk atap. "Kau tau kenapa aku suka berada diatap ?" pertanyaan Sasuke semakin membuat Hinata bingung, mana mungkin kan dia tau, selama inikan Hinata sangat membenci Sasuke. Sasuke menatap mata Hinata lekat "karena disana aku bisa memperhatikanmu" kata-kata Sasuke membuat Hinata diam sesaat "leluconmu tidak lucu tahu" ucap Hinata dia merasa sedikit gugup.

"Aku tau yang menyebarkan rumor bahwa tempat ini berhantu adalah kau, dan kau juga yang menakut-nakuti siswa yang datang kemari, kau adalah si hantu gadis penunggu pohon tua" memang yang menyebarkan rumor hantu prnghuni pohon itu Hinata, agar para siswa tidak ada yang berani datang kesini. Tidak semua siswa percaya, ada beberapa siswa yang ingin membuktikan kebenaran rumor tersebut, mereka mendatangi pohon tua itu dan melihat sosok gadis dengan rambut panjang acak-acakkan yang menutupi matanya duduk diatas pohon sambil menguncang-uncangkan kakinya, membuat mereka lari ketakutan. Setelah tidak ada siapa-siapa sosok yang mereka kira hantu penghuni pohon itu tertawa sambil membenarkan rambut indigonya, ya itu Hinata yang pura-pura menjadi hantu.

"Saat SMP diam-diam kau selalu menggagalkan kencan Neji, bahkan aku tau alasanmu sekolah disini untuk menghindari Naruto, karna kau patah hati Naruto berpacaran dengan Sakura. Masih banyak lagi rahasiamu yang aku ketahui, perlu kusebutkan satu persatu" semenjak ibunya meninggal orang yang paling dekat dengan Hinata adalah Neji, sedangkan ayahnya sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantor. Ketika Neji sudah masuk SMA dia mulai mengenal rasa tertarik pada wanita, Hinata yang takut Neji akan melupakannya jika sudah mempunyai kekasih membuatnya berusaha menggagalkan kencan Neji tanpa sepengetahuan dari kakaknya itu. Hinata tidak menyangka Sasuke mengetahui rahasianya sampai sejauh itu.

"Kau mengerikan Uchiha. Ternyata selama ini kau memata-mataiku untuk mencari tahu rahasiaku, apa setelah ini kau akan menyebarkannya dan mempermalukanku" Sasuke berdecak kesal, padahal hubungan mereka sudah membaik tapi Hinata tetap saja memiliki fikiran buruk padanya.

"Hinata kenapa kau membenciku ku ?" Sasuke menanyakan hal yang selama ini menjadi pertanyaan terbesar baginya "karna kau yang memulainya. Saat smp dulu kau selalu menatapku tajam, awalnya aku bingung kenapa kau seolah-olah membenciku tapi lama-lama aku menyadari sesuatu kalau kau menganggapku sainganmu" Hinata memang selalu nengartikan tatapan tajam Sasuke karna dia membenci Hinata. "Saiangan ?" satu alis Sasuke terangkat "dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga smp kita selalu sekelas. Rankingku selalu dibawahmu, nilai kita juga tidak berbeda jauh. Aku berfikir kalau kau takut aku akan mengalahkanmu" ucap Hinata sambil meremas ujung roknya, entah mengapa dia tidak mau jika hubungannya dengan Sasuke menjadi seperti dulu lagi.

"Kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu ?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Hinata bingung, apa hobi Sasuke sebenarnya membuat Hinata bingung. "Saat pertama kali pembagian kelas ?" jawab Hinata ragu, "salah..tapi disungai kota Iwa" Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, dia memang berasal dari kota Iwa tapi setelah ibu dan adiknya meninggal keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah keKonoha. Dia tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke di sungai kota Iwa. "kau ingat pernah menolong bocah yang tenggelam di sungai kota Iwa ?" Hinata mengingat-ingat. Ah..dia ingat.

 ** _Flashback on_**

sehari sebelum ibu dan adiknya meninggal Hinata bermain disungai kota Iwa dengan ditemani Neji. Karna pemandangannya yang indah sungai kota Iwa sering dijadikan tempat piknik.Saat Neji sedang membaca buku Hinata pergi mencari bunga, kemudian matanya melihat anak kecil berambut hitam yang tenggelam, sungai kota Iwa ini memang cukup dalam, apalagi bagi anak berumur 8 tahun membuat orang yang piknik disini harus berhati-hati. Tanpa fikir panjang Hinata berlari ketepi sungai "HEI PEGANG TANGANKU..!!" Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan bocah lelaki itu, sementara tangan si bocah lelaki itu menggapai-gapai mencari pegangan.

 **Hap..**

Dapat, Hinata berhasil memegang tangan bocah lelaki tersebut, Hinata berusaha menarik bocah lelaki itu naik kedaratan namun karna Hinata juga masih terlalu kecil untuk menolong si bocah dia juga jadi ikut tercebur, sebenarnya Hinata bisa berenang berkat latihannya bersama Neji kakanya tapi karna dia juga harus menahan beban dari bocah lelaki itu agar tidak tenggelam ditambah lagi bocah berambut hitam itu tidak mau diam, tangannya terus mengapai gapai membuat Hinata kesusahan, tanpa sadar si bocah lelaki menarik kalung yang melingkar dileher Hinata. Beruntung ada orang yang melihat mereka dan menolongnya jadi mereka selamat.

 ** _Flashback_** ** _off_**

"Jangan-jangan kau bocah lelaki itu..!!" Hinata sedikit berteriak sambil menunjuk Sasuke. "Hn" Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari blezer sekolahnya, kalung perak berliontin hati. Kemudian dia memakaikannya pada Hinata "i..ini" Hinata menyentuh liontin kalung yang sudah terpasang dilehernya. Dia ingat kalung ini, sangat ingat, kalung pemberian dari ibunya yang hilang ketika dia mencoba menolong Sasuke, didalam liontinnya terdapat foto ayah dan ibunya. Perlahan air matanya mengalir Hinata sangat senang, dia tidak menyangka bisa menemukan lagi kalung ini.

Sasuke penghapus air mata Hinata "awalnya aku ragu kalau kau adalah gadis kecil pemberani yang sudah menolongku, yang aku ingat dari gadis kecil itu hanya rambut indigo pendek dan poni ratanya saja, apalagi gadis kecil itu berada diIwa" ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak poni rata Hinata. "Lalu bagaimana kau tau kalau itu aku dan kenapa kau bisa ada di Iwa waktu itu ?" Sasuke tersenyum mendengar suara Hinata yang sedikit sengau, "waktu itu aku sedang liburan dirumah kakeku. Aku mengenalimu dari foto ibumu yang selalu kau bawa kesekolah, foto itu sama dengan yang ada dikalung ini" Hinata memang selalu membawa foto ibunya kemanapun saat SMP, tapi ketika dia kelas dua teman sekelasnya mengambil foto itu dan menyembunyikannya, keesokan harinya baru Hinata menemukan foto ibunya diatas mejanya. Setelah kejadian itu Hinata tidak pernah lagi membawa foto ibunya, dia tidak mau jika foto itu akan hilang juga seperti kalungnya.

"Dasar Uchiha bodoh, kalau kau tau selama itu kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku" Hinata memukul lengan Sasuke "bagaimana aku bisa beri tahu kalau kau sendiri membenciku, kau selalu berfikiran buruk tentang aku bahkan menganggapku musuh, kau pasti tidak akan percaya" itu memang benar jika dulu Sasuke mengatakan yang sebenarnya pasti dia tidak akan percaya, bahkan mungkin akan menuduh Sasuke yang mencuri kalungnya. "Lalu kenapa kau selalu menatapku seperti membenciku dulu ?" Hinata kembali memukul tangan Sasuke membuat Sasuke sedikit meringis "aku bukan membencimu atau menganggapmu sainganku, aku hanya merasa kesal" Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya "kesal kenapa ?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya "karna kau menyukai Naruto". Hinata tidak menyangka dengan jawaban Sasuke, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya bisa menunduk.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan penuh keyakinan, Hinata yang tadinya menunduk mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat mata hitam Sasuke. Indah seperti langit malam, tiba-tiba Hinata teringat dengan kata-kata Sasuke ketika dipantai

 _"aku lebih suka langit malam, jika disiang hari langit dihiasi awan maka dimalam hari langit akan dihiasi bulan. Meskipun pada langit malam ada banyak bintang tapi menurutku bulan lebih indah dan menarik"_

"Sasuke aku rasa, mulai saat ini aku akan lebih menyukai langit malam" tangan Hinata menyentuh pipi Sasuke "malam akan lebih indah dengan hadirnya bulan" jawab Sasuke, tangannya meraih tangan Hinata yang menyentuh pipinya dan menggenggamnya, mereka saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke, mereka memandang langit dari atas pohon, tanpa sadar pegangan tangan mereka semakin mengerat. Angin menerbangkan rambut mereka, memberi kesejukan pada dua remaja yang akan memulai kisah baru mereka.

 ** _Owari_**


End file.
